Aunt Flo is comming
by D-for-Duchess
Summary: Just kill me! is probably the right phrase for Edmund when Lucy told him where she's bleeding right now. That kind of area it's not his expertise! how he miss Susan and peter at time like this, they must've know what to do. Slight Edmund / Lucy. One shot.


**A/N: First, you can see from the title and I know that this kind of topic and theme is disturbing for some (or more) people, very disturbing. But it just came out and I have to write about it. But trust me, the story here is not as worse as you think. It's merely about how brother taking care his sister. Still hesitates? Don't read it. By the way this is my first one shot, so please tell me how it is, I still need to learn a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the story. On with the show.**

**~AUNT FLO IS COMING~**

"Full back!" King Peter the magnificent yelled as loud as he could to send his troops back to the woods.

He should have known better, it's still too early to against the giant, not to mention he brought his youngest sister for the first time into this great battle, literally involved in it. Edmund is coming with him as they planned before, but he's quite surprise when Susan asked to join in too. She hates war as much as she hates Peter's breath in the morning—she's in charge to wake the others because she's the most diligent and gentle of all.

"I do it for Lucy, and it's giants we will fight to. I trust you and Edmund, I just thought you will probably need a hand if something goes wrong," she said a couple days before.

"Nothing will go wrong. Everything will be fine according to our plan," Peter smirked, he thought she's over reacted. But she still insisted to join anyway.

How he hated she's always right (almost) all the time.

It's a surprise attack from the giants, even Edmund didn't see this coming. _They're too idiot to come up with plan like this in the first place_, he thought. But well, it happened, and now the troops are busily finding they're youngest queen to save her (they adore her very much!). Which is not very necessarily actually, because Peter has come up with a plan to rescue his sibling if something goes wrong, just like Susan suggested, he just doesn't expected that he really have to used it.

"Edmund, find Lucy! Called any Griphon and tell him to go on plan B! Foxie, go with them!" the oldest brother gave the order, and the youngest brother have to obey.

"What about you!" Edmund back asked. Peter almost got himself crushed if Susan didn't come on time to climb on the giant's back and shot her arrow straightly to his brain. She probably hates war and didn't want to involve in it if it's not urgent, but it always mesmerizing to watched her fight against something.

"Just leave! Lay low until we find you!" Peter helped Susan back on earth and fought back again.

"Stay together with her, Ed!" Susan told her younger brother before she joined with Peter to fight another giant.

Edmund went blank. _This is not happening!_ He said to himself. They never lose before, they always get helped from unexpected place. But then, what is this!

"Come your highness, we must hurry!" Foxie, one of Edmund most reliable and loyal general, reminded him. You might remember him as the fox that helped our king and queen when they fought against Jadis five years ago, the one who turned into stone (and thankfully turned back). His real name is not Foxie, it's merely a called from Edmund, but then everyone used to call him that and forgetting his real name, including Mr. Beaver and even Oreus the centaur.

"Lucy!" Edmund waist time no more, he turned on his feet and running randomly to find his sister.

"There!" Foxie, who's able to smell her, is guiding him to some area with lesser enemy.

There she is, fight bravely and skillfully, she's The Valiant after all. Her small figure looked extremely tiny compared to the giants around her.

"Lu!" Edmund ran and pulled her in time when a giant just collapsed right into her direction.

She gasped when her brother pulled her away suddenly. They fall to the ground, with Edmund back facing earth and Lucy lay on him. "Thanks!" she really thanked him.

Edmund stood, still with Lucy on his embrace, her back is against his chest, and he dragged her a few steps behind until they saved from any harm, momentarily. "Are you okay?" he hid them behind a tree and glanced back cautiously.

"I guess," Lucy is really quiet in his embrace, he started to wonder if she's really alright.

"Really?" he returned his attention to her and makes sure.

"Yeah. By the way you can let go off me now," she answered nervously.

"A little bit longer, it's safer this way," Edmund carefully looked over his shoulder.

"At least put your hands in other place, please," Lucy sound almost pleaded and this make Edmund confused. Where does he actually put his hands right now? Isn't it on her hands? Instead of releasing her (because it's still very dangerous and he thought his sister just making excuses to running away from him and return to the battle) he tried to focus and feel what he actually grabbed so hard until now.

It's soft and…

He pulled his hands as soon as possible after he knew what it is, and Lucy take a few steps forward, just to keep a distant from him.

"Sorry…" he knew how the way she looked at him, like a pervert. Susan will be furious if she knows, and Peter will probably kill him. It's her breast he just grabbing!

"it's alright," Lucy blushed and looked at her toe. Despite that her body is covered with giant's blood, she looks cute. Edmund is cursing himself to think about that in the time like this, mainly just because he dared to even _think_ about it. It's awkward now, they can hear battle rumbling just a few steps behind them, but none do anything about it.

"We have to go!" Edmund told her. Try breaking the ice.

He succeeded. "What about Peter and Susan?" Lucy's eyes looked concerned, and Edmund realized that she's worried for all of them, so does he.

"We will be burden if we stay here! Besides, Peter have plan for us, so we don't have to be worry!" Edmund explained. "Where is Foxie?" he looked around, just realize that the fox is missing (as much as he thank for it, the previous event is so embarrassing, not only for him but also his sister).

"Here, your majesty," Foxie came with a gryphon. He just fetched it when Edmund pulled Lucy earlier.

"Plan B, my king?" asked the Gryphon while Edmund helped Lucy climbed onto his back. A sack is tied on its lower back, it's the very reason why Foxie have to disappear earlier, he has to get them a gryphon and emergency supply.

"Yes!" he pulled himself up and signaled Foxie to join them.

"Hang on, everyone," the Gryphon spread it wings and jumped from the ground after his passengers is completed.

Lucy is closing her eyes, the harsh wind and the dust is blinding her. While Edmund cut a giant arms that tried to stopped them instinctively. They flew far enough from battle grounds before the gryphon finally landed and putted them down in some woods.

"Now what?" Lucy jumped from its back and asked.

"I don't know, my queen. The high king only said to our kind to save you and your brother as far as we can carry you, it has to be near the water source, though, and after that we have to returned to the battle," the gryphon shook his head.

"He called this plan," Edmund sighed while cut the sack loose from the gryphon back.

"Didn't you know about this?" Lucy asked him.

"Hmph!" Edmund huffed and turned around. Sent away from battle is enough to make him disappointed, he just realized that. Why cant Susan go with Lucy and he stayed with Peter?

"Off you go, we'll be fine," Foxie nodded to the gryphon and send him away. "It's up to you now, my king. I'm here merely as your bodyguard and consul," then he glanced to Edmund.

"What's in the sack?" Lucy smiled to him, grateful for his assistance.

"Some random clothes for both of you, a blanket, a towel, and some bread," Foxie answered. Then he looked back to Edmund.

"We are far enough, but I'm sure after the battle is over it will be easy for some random giants to take a short steps to come here," Edmund looked around. He stopped looking when he found the river the gryphon talked about. "I say we clean our self from this mess and head on, follow this river. It will be easier for Peter to find us," he walked to the river cautiously.

"But Ed, aren't beast and animal and of course giants will come to the river when they were thirsty? They'll find us sooner than peter and Susan, and with supply like this I'm not sure we can make it alive," Lucy interrupted him.

"She's right, sire," Foxie agreed with her.

Peter did said to lay low until he found all of them. "Fine, we take as much water as we can get and head south, back to Narnia," so Edmund agreed. It's going to be a long journey, and they probably have to stopped and hide for some time.

They busily do what they have to do five minutes later. Lucy was guard first, gave time for Foxie and Edmund to clean themselves in the river. After that Foxie is guarding, Edmund change his clothes and Lucy prepared to take a quick bath. The Just King realized that there are only two set of clothes for him and his sister to put on later.

"Be careful," Edmund warned her as she walked carefully behind a stone. She nodded, so he took their leather bag from the sack and filled them with water.

Once in a while he took a glance to the stone, just checking Lucy still there, sometimes he could see Lucy's head and her bare shoulder. He feels sorry to harass her earlier, it might not like that, but it looked and felt like that. She's fifteen now, she grew. He should be more careful later, not only to her but also to Susan, he just realized that she's a grown up too. After finished with their leather bag he walked to Foxie and opened the sack, pulled out some bread. Lucy joined them a couple minutes later, wrapped on a pale blue simple dress, fit for journey, her cordial, dagger and her sword sway slowly on her belt as she moved. They have about ten minutes for lunch and rest, after that they started walking.

It's not a very nice journey actually. The sun is burning fiercely, giving them a slight headache, they met dead end occasionally, none of them bring the map, so they knowledge (especially Edmund) of tracking is their only hope. But so far everything went well, Edmund and Foxie used to walked far like this, they keep company with each other story, and Lucy is not a complainer type even though her feet started aching for rest after three hours walking. Sometimes they have stopped and hide when they sensed something suspicious. Until suddenly…

"Your majesty," Foxie stopped walking and titled his head at Lucy who's walking behind them.

"Lu, you okay?" Edmund realized that his sister stopped walking few seconds ago, she stood still and her face scrunching together, as if she held back a pain.

"It's my stomach," she informed the boy and the fox.

"Do you need to rest?" Edmund approached her and stopped in front of her.

"No, it's fine. Let's keep walking," Lucy shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Edmund almost lifted his hand to touch her, just to comfort her and helped her walking, but he doesn't sure she wants that after what happened to them.

"Yeah," Lucy's lips curled in assuring smile, she even walked pass her brother just to show she's strong enough. So they keep walking, like she said.

Two more hours has passed. Another sun burning. Another dead end. Another cliff. Another hiding. And finally, another stomachache.

"let's rest here, your highness, the day is almost over too," Foxie suggested wisely as he watched Edmund stood concernedly next to his queen.

"Good idea. I think I need to pee," Lucy nodded, she's squeezing her tummy since the last half an hour.

"We'll be here after you finished," Edmund touched her shoulder. She smiled lightly and disappears into the bushes.

"Probably because the lack of lunch. I'll try to find some more food for us, maybe meat," and with that, Foxie also disappear to another bushes, leaving Edmund to build the camp.

"Oh my God!" the boy stopped collecting the branch when he heard his sister cried out.

He ran as fast as lightning towards the voice. "What is it?" nearly pushed away the bushes where Lucy does her things. But the girl beat him first.

She burst out, she looks scare, her face pale. "Ed…" she whimpered.

"What, are you okay?" Edmund hands flew to her face. He cupped her cheek assuredly.

"I'm bleeding…" Lucy's eyes start to folds with tears.

"Where? Is it bad?" now Edmund is concerned.

Lucy expression is weirder, as if she war against herself, tell her brother the truth, or not. "Forget it," she finally sighed and walked pass him.

"Whoa, what is this?" Edmund grabbed her upper arm, he can't just let this slip. No matter how light the bleeding is, it's still a wound and it might get infection if they don't take care of it.

"Let's just find the branch," Lucy avoiding his eyes, and he straightly knew that this is serious.

"Hey, hey!" he pushed her to look at his eyes. "You can trust me," he stared at her and said softly after she finally looked at him. He knew she scared, and he feels sorry for her.

A tear has finally slid to her cheek. "My vagina is bleeding," Lucy sobbed.

_Just kill me!_ Is probably the right sentence to describe Edmund Pevensie's feeling right now. His status went from concerned to panic. That kind of area is not his expertise! He doesn't know what to say until about five minutes, until he realized that his sister cried hopelessly, knowing he can't help her.

"How do you know?" he finally back to his sense and tried to calm down. He must to calm down!

"I just finished my business and when I pulled back my panties, there's quite a stained there," Lucy tried to explained.

Edmund never miss Susan so badly like now, she must have know what to do, at least Peter will know a bit what to do.

"I catch a chicken! Hmm, in Aslan name what happened here?" Foxie just get back from hunting and confused when he found his majesties condition. Edmund face is white as wall, and Lucy looked hurt.

"Lucy's vagina is bleeding," Edmund spat out innocently.

"Oh!" Lucy gasped in disbelief.

Foxie mouth is opened. "No wonder you smell a bit different," but he doesn't look so surprise. He calmly putted the chicken on the ground.

"Sorry, I just… Just let me see it!" Edmund back to his sister and apologized.

"See what exactly?" Lucy sounds angry.

"Your panties, what else?" it's really not a question that should came out from a king's mouth.

"Ah…" Foxie tried to do anything before it's too late. But it is too late.

Lucy spontaneously slapped his older brother, it's seemly due to the lack of hormones.

"What was that for!" Edmund blurt out.

"If you haven't notice, I'm not a little girl anymore! I have breast!" it's also not a good statement to come out from a mouth of a queen.

Both Edmund and Lucy faces are now red. Both furious and shame.

"Your majesties, I think there's an explanation in here," Foxie chuckled, tried to lighten up the tense.

"Spill it!" the Just King and the Valiant Queen is glaring at him at the same time. It's enough to make any Narnian scared to death.

Foxie cleared his throat before he finally explained. "I believe Queen Lucy condition here is called menstruation. I've read book about human, and according to what I've read, every normal girl is…"

"Yeah, I think I get it now, thanks Foxie," Edmund sighed in disbelief, he couldn't hear more if he doesn't want to faint. Foxie is right, that must be it, and he doesn't know if it's good or not. Of course it's actually good.

"Anytime, sir," Foxie smiled calmly.

"So what do I have to do now?" Lucy asked slowly after she found out the case.

"Uh…" Foxie didn't sure that he should be the one that should explain this anymore.

"We should find a clean fabric for your tampon," Edmund finally make himself useful. It's about time he acts like a true brother.

"There is clean towel in the sack, we could probably rip it a little for Queen Lucy," Foxie suggested.

"That could probably work," Edmund nodded and walked quickly to their sack. He pulled half of the towel and cut it neatly. "Come on, I'll take you change," after he finished he stood again and talked to Lucy.

"I can do it on my own," Lucy rejected him coldly and lured her hand. Edmund handed her the rip towel, he somehow feel disappointed to not able to fully help her. "Can I get clean water?" she asked again. Edmund handed her the leather bag. And with that she disappears again into the bushes, leaving Edmund and Foxie to build the camp.

The dinner is quite tasteful. Foxie did a good job with hunting and the teenagers keep warm with the fire. They discuss plans for tomorrow morning and trade stories. Lucy is quiet, and Edmund thought it because she still upset about him, so he let her be.

Edmund eyes shot opened, he doesn't know how long he's been sleeping, he doesn't even know why he's awake. It's still night, obviously, and he shivered because he gave all the blanket to Lucy, his back is aching due the solid ground. Foxie is sleeping, and then he realized that Lucy is weeping softly. He rolled and changed his position, looking her back shaking.

Lovingly, he reached out to her and pulled her close to his chest. She gasped but then he whispered, "It's alright," and she calmed. "Is it hurt that badly?" he caress her hair gently. She nodded. "What do you feel?" he asked slowly.

"Aching, all my body and especially my tummy… it's also cold, the blanket it's not helpful…" Lucy admitted sadly. She could feel Edmund hugged her tighter but carefully not to hurt her during the process, and his foot wrapping her legs.

"What can I do to make you better?" he kissed the top of her hair tenderly.

Lucy couldn't help but smiled to herself. She rolled to face him. "Keep doing this and I might get some sleep," and said.

He wiped her tears gently, and after that they stared to each other faces. Then Edmund smiled and pulled her head again to his chest, continue caressing her hair. This time, she's hugging him back. He could even feel her chest against him, he doesn't even know why he think about that.

"Look at the star," he looked up after he kissed her forehead. Sometimes, at the times like this, when he feels he cares about Lucy, also about Peter and Susan, he couldn't help but think how come he betrayed them five years ago, especially her.

The sun is rising slowly. It's light is warming and give them a sense of secure. Everybody should've been comfier to sleep now, just for some more hours. But Lucy is awake, nothing is wrong with her now, I mean she still feels some kind of pain, and she still cold, but she wrapped safely inside her brother embrace. But the ground is thumping, and she realizes that something is wrong.

"Edmund, Ed!" she tried to waking her brother. She sits quickly and shook his body, over and over, harder and harder until he is awake. The thumping is getting clearer, and it means that their pursuer is closer and can come out anytime.

"Queen Lucy, did you feel that?" Foxie natural instinct is waking his up. He opened his eyes and asked carefully.

"Yes," Lucy whispered harshly. The fox get up slowly and disappear into the woods to check.

"What, what?" Edmund is finally awake. She can tell from his eyes that he's very tired right now.

"Something is happening," Lucy informed him. Her voice is no more than a whisper.

He quickly sits up and feels the environment around him. At first he thought that he's still dreaming, the woods still covered in fog, Lucy's pale face is mesmerizing, and his body feels so light. "This is no good," but eventually he snapped out of it. He stood and grabbed their sack near Foxie slept earlier, pulled off the blanket from Lucy carefully (she sneeze as soon as the blanket removed from her), fold it as fast as he can and put it back to the sack.

"This is no good!" Foxie is back from spying. "We must go now, two giants are heading straight here!" his face looked extremely anxious

"Peter is better sent his searching party right now!" Edmund grunts and pulled his sister up.

"Ow! Slowly!" Lucy nearly yelled at him. She could feel her sore and her numb all over again, and that kind of combination is enough to put anyone into suffer.

Edmund care, but their safety comes first right now. So he ignored her baby whimper and pulled her hurriedly forwards.

"How could they found us?" asked Edmund when they still move forward. Lucy is begging him to slow down, but he still pull her with the same pace, he'll pay for her condition later.

"I suspect it's Queen Lucy's smell, it must've been very bad, especially because it's soaked on her skirt right now," Foxie answered nervously.

"What?" Edmund stopped running and facing his sister, forced her turned around. Her skirt is covered with newly stained right now, not so much, but Edmund realize that it is enough to drive all woods to looking for them. When he let go off her and let her face him again, he saw that she almost cried again. "Can you cover our track for about two hours? We will head to the river, and I will try to clean up Lucy and prepare some breakfast for us until then," Edmund told his plans to Foxie.

"Two hours it is," Foxie nodded, and with that he returned to their earlier camp.

With sweat and tears, the Pevensie is finally found the river about half an hour later. Edmund told Lucy to taking off her dress and covered herself with blankets while he's trying to pick up some branch and light on fire.

"The panties too," he said when the fire is ready.

She looked at him in disgust, not for him, but for herself. "It probably awful," she shook her head.

"Yeah, but we need to wash it in order to survive," Edmund stood and walked to her. Lucy look hesitates. "I know how you feel. But right now I'm your only family here, and I'm not going to judge you just because this condition, if that's what you worried about. It's my duty as brother to help you, okay?" Edmund reassured her softly.

He is right, so Lucy don't have other option. She nodded. Her brother is smiling softly, like assuring her that nothing bad is going to happen. As if he could read her mind that it's too painful for her to bend over, he slipped his right hand carefully under the blanket, and slid it off for her (Lucy held her breath when he does this). Well, that is quite some blood and something, not to mention the smell. Edmund didn't comment though.

"We bath you after this," with saying that he walked to the river with all Lucy's clothes.

The sister nodded. She took a newly ripped towel that Edmund provide for her earlier, and sit on it. Later, she spent time just to watch her brother dip her clothes and washed the stained until it cleaned, she watched him hang them on some branch, she watched him back to the river to catch fish, and finally watched him walked at her.

"Come on," Edmund said after he arrange the fish position on fire.

He helped Lucy stood and guide her to the river. They stopped for a while before they got in to the river, looked at each other faces. They're not grown up, but they're not a child anymore. And it confused Edmund more than he could imagine, he wished Lucy to bath herself but its not possible and he know that. But bathing her? She's his sister after all, and his intentions merely to help her. But still.

"I know what you think. And I will appreciate what ever your decision is, I will try to assist you as I could," Edmund smiled softly.

She can sense his warmth, his affection, and so she realized that there's nothing to be afraid of in it. She releases her grip on the blanket, leaving her body naked and Edmund eyes bulged out. "Bath me then," she smiled and walked to the river until the water flows under her knee.

Edmund nodded, rolled his own pants, and something comes to his mind. "Mind if I'm joining you?" he asked. They used to take a bath together when they're child, and try to manipulating their mind like that is probably helpful.

"Sure," she nodded.

So he pulled off his tunic and joined her with his pants still on, he thought to pull it off too, but then he ended still having them, he didn't even know why. He smiled at her when they stood side by side, and they chuckled. What is so funny right now to see each other naked (and half naked)? She sit on the bottom rocks of the river, let her body drawn until her neck. It's summer, and the water is cold in a nice way. Edmund float next to her and carefully rubbing her body to clean her, he tried not to touch her personal area though, and let her cleaned itself. He never realize how beautiful a girl hair is, until now when he amazed by Lucy's honey hair, it's floating around her body and glimmering due to the sun light. After that he cleaned himself, let Lucy helped him cleaned his hair, but not the other area. Surprisingly they kinda fond of it, they even splashed each other with water in purpose and played tag a while before finished, like when they're kid.

"Wow, I wish Susan and Peter is here!" Lucy almost forgot that she's still in pain, she could now run back and forward in the river, just to avoid Edmund attack and attack him back.

"Yeah, but I doubt they want too," Edmund titled his shoulder.

"Your majesties! Oh, what in the world—I'm terribly sorry!" Foxie is finally catch up with them and straightly turned around when he found his Queen standing with no single thread attached on her body.

Both the king and queen are laughing. "Mind the fish 'eh, Foxie," Edmund told him.

"Right away, sir!" Foxie nodded and went to the fire hurriedly.

"Come on, it's time," Edmund lured his hand. He caught off guard when Lucy didn't take his hands, but instead, hugging him with her naked body. He could feel her soft breast brush and push lightly on his bare chest, and he shivered due to the skin contact.

"Thanks," she whispered cheerfully. She let go off him shortly, and ran to their sack.

Edmund stood still, a weird sensation started controlling his body. He could feel his lower area harden and a ticklish feeling on his lower abdomen, he doesn't even know what that means. Tried to control his sense back, he walked slowly to the party.

"How is it?" he pulled the towel from Lucy's hand and helped her dry. She chuckled when he tickled her in purpose.

"As you said your majesty," Foxie eyes pinned on the fish. After that Edmund helped Lucy with her clothes, then he changed his own, then they have breakfast, and rest for a while. Edmund didn't though, he's guarding their area cautiously while Foxie and Lucy sleeps (actually, Lucy used the fox as her pillow) side by side. The sun started burning his skin, and he stood to check Lucy's clothes and his on the trees. It dried quickly than he expected. So he pulled all of it down, fold it neatly, and putted them back on the sack. When he's back to sit near the fire, Lucy is awake.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"The ground is harder than before, I could hardly sleep," Lucy answered sleepily.

"Foxie is a great sleeper then," Edmund tried to cheer her up. She laughed lightly. "Come here," he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her lovingly, placed his own chin on the top of her hair. They never do this before, Peter is the care one, and Edmund is the clown, he never really comforting his sisters like this, it even will probably feels weird if he does this to Susan. He used to see Peter comfort both her and Lucy like this, like when they have nightmares. "Is it still hurt?" he asked softly.

"It's better now, you make me better," she snuggled onto his chest.

"To tell you the truth, I overhear Susan and mom talked about this before," Edmund caress her upper arm with his thumb.

"'Bout what?" Lucy is yawning.

"About _aunt's Flo is coming_," the brother answered and lightly massage her back. "And I think I have to talk to you about it before any of us forget it. It's kinda important information for a girl."

"Say it, then," Lucy putted her arms in front of her, and touched his chest with his finger. Enjoying the massage on her back.

"Well, first, you should be grateful for it, because that means you normal. And it's a gift for you…" Edmund said the good news.

"In what way?" Lucy's brows knitted together.

"In a way that later, you can have your own child," Edmund hoped he said the right words.

"Oh. Go on," Lucy mumbled in understandment.

"And with that gift, comes greater responsibilities. You have to be able to taking care your own pride, because you're women now. And you have to be very careful with your virginity. Do you get it?" Edmund continued, and now he massages her feet.

"I see," he could feel Lucy's head nodded on his chest.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I know this sooner but I didn't tell you, I just acted like an idiot, I was too panicked," and apologized.

"No," Lucy looked up. "You're being very helpful," he stared to his eyes deeply. "Thank you," and whispered.

Her thin pink lips are giving him the urge to kiss them. But he holds it well, he even scared for it. Why would he want to kiss her there in the first place?

"I never really had a chance to apologies," he tried to change the topics. He wanted this topic too by the way.

"What?" Lucy's eyes danced in curiosity.

"For betrayed you… and Susan and Peter—but especially you. It was very awful," he looked hurt and very sorry.

"It's alright, I already forgive you," Lucy putted her finger on his lips. They stopped talking and just looking to each other eyes. Until suddenly.

"Brace yourself! Something is coming!" Foxie woke in surprise and growl at the woods.

Edmund pulled Lucy up and unsheathed his sword. Pointed it at the direction where Foxie growl, one of his arms is spreading across her protectively. Lucy herself is pulled out her own sword, afraid is not being helpful in this situation.

"Edmund, Lucy!" Peter Pevensie walked out from the bushes in front of them, behind him followed Susan Pevensie and the search party.

"Oh God, Peter!" Lucy dropped her sword and run towards her oldest brother. He pulled her to a very tight embrace, and the party cheers on happiness.

Edmund switched look with Foxie, they have done a good job to survive with Lucy's condition. "It's about time," Edmund grunts, take Lucy's sword on the ground, and approached his siblings. He handed her sword to Oreus.

"Sorry, it's been a very hard time," Susan ran to him and hugged him gratefully. "Thanks for keeping them safe, Foxie," she let him go and looked at the fox.

"We can't thank you enough," Peter added.

"Anytime, your majesties," Foxie bowed humbly.

"Come on, lets take you to a nice warm bed," Peter lead the party back with Lucy's hand in his.

Edmund lifted their sack and started walking with Susan next to her. "You're doing a good job to keep her safe," Susan touched his shoulder. He smiled in replied. He supposed to tell her about Lucy's condition right now, but none come out of his mouth.

Edmund is happy for Lucy, he is happy for all of them. They saved, and just in moments they will back in Cair Paravel, with it's great food and comfort bed. But he can't help himself to feel sad, he knows he'll be missing to hug her, and like his previous feeling, he doesn't even know why. Something is lit up inside him, and all he knows he just wanted to be with her. He never really shows his affection to Lucy until they separated from battle, care for her later with kingdom business and things ahead them is enough to lure suspicious thought from anyone.

_Well, screw this! At least we still together!_ He decided that the woods is playing tricks on his mind and what he feels is just a normal feeling towards his sister.

Quietly, when Peter busily talked about something, Lucy is looking behind her shoulder, to her other brother. She wondered if she can spend some times again with him like days before, with embracing and hugging each other when night falls. She's looking forward to it, and she expected that Edmund wants the same. But from the look in his face, and his nature, she doubts it. What he did to her is just merely affection action for family.

Hmm, life is complicated. Love is extremely complicated.

**So, that's it. I think Lucy and Edmund is the cutest thing ever, that's why I choose them for this theme. Georgie Henley and Skandar Keynes is greatly represent them. Review please!**


End file.
